Shade
“''Mess with me one more time and find out if you walk away okay.” ' -Shade to Storm Birth & Family *'Birth Date''' - 2nd of September. *'Creation Date' - 2/06/2019 *'Age' - 6 years old. *'Birth Place' - In an abandoned highway in the middle of a deceased tree forest. *'Gender & Pronouns' - Female- She-her-them-they *'Zodiac' - Virgo *'Breed' - Doberman 'Familial' Cormality / Stray / Deceased / Female / Mother. '''''I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry...I should've been there for you...It's all my fault that that human shot you. Striker / Stray / Missing / Male / Father Maybe if you were there for mother it wouldn't have happened and not going chasing rabbits all day with your stupid useless friends! Blood Hounds ''' '''Shredder / Blood Hounds / Alive / Male / Packmate-Close Friend When I first joined Blood Hounds as a pup, you found and rescued me from humans, and you brought me to Pebble. As I aged, I grew to love you, more than just a friend, but I understand that you love Scarlet, and I would never get in the way of your friendship with her. Scarlet / Blood Hounds / Alive / Female / Packmate-Close Friend You are really nice Scarlet. We have a lot in common, we are both usually quiet, we can get pretty fiery and hot-headed though. You have a great sense of humor and I know you will be a great mother to some incredibly lucky pups. Blade / Blood Hounds / Alive / Male / Packmate-Enemy How could you!? You killed an innocent pup and then denied that you did?! You are despicable and deserve a slow and painful death! Loki / Blood Hounds / Alive / Male / Packmate-Great Friend-Commander The way you are able to get anyone and everyone to listen to you is amazing. You are almost the most like me out of everyone in the pack. You are the blood-thirstiest Great Dane I've ever met, and I love that about you. If you have any feelings for me, I would love for you to tell me. Other Zack / Hounds of Valor / Alive / Male / Acquaintance You look nice and tough, a challenge while fighting. I'd like to perhaps get to know you a bit, meet you face to face since I really only got a glance while my pack was traveling. Dispositional *'Positive Traits' - Adventurous / Active / Funny / Alert / Athletic / Attractive **'Summary of Positive Traits' - Shade is a very active and adventurous canine. She is often on the move and almost always has a scout to keep her busy during the day, and then hunts all night for her packmates. *'Neutral Traits' - Sarcastic / Inpatient / Self-Conscious **'Summary of Neutral Traits' - Shade can oftentimes be sort of negative and make sarcastic comments, and while waiting for something can quickly grow impatient. She also often thinks bad about herself. Shade almost never thinks she is good enough for anything or anyone and will criticize her physical appearance. *'Negative Traits' - Paranoid / Snappy / Moody / Hot-Headed / Gloomy **'Summary of Negative Traits' - Shade is very snappy and Hotheaded, with many mood swings amongst the way. She can get very paranoid in tightly enclosed spaces like cages as she doesn't want to wind up on a vet table. She's a bit moody and often wants time to herself, and with that is often gloomy. *'Updates' - (Date): None yet. Corporeal Intrapersonal 'Romance' *'Eye Candy (Physical)' - Shade is attracted to large strong males with black and brown. It is rare for Shade to aim for a male with a lighter coat, but occasionally it could happen. *'Eye Candy (Mental)' - She aims for snappy, sarcastic yet not too bossy and overpowering. She doesn't want a mate who bosses her about and she doesn't want a mate who gets overemotional easily or ends up trying to hurt her either verbally or physically. *'Sexuality' - Female *'Romantic Orientation' - Heterosexual Looking for: *'[Key: ✓ (yes), '✘''' (no), ? (unsure), ❦ (maybe), ❧ (leaning to no)]' **['✓'] Long-lasting Relationship **✘ Short-term Relationship **✘ Open Relationship **✘ Quick Fling **✘ Pups (out of a fling) **['✓'] Pups (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship) *'Current Mate/Crush''' - Loki, Shredder, Zack (all crushes) *'Past Mates/Crushes' - None. *'Canines Shade is Attracted To' - Zack, Loki, Shredder *'Canines Shade was formerly attracted to' - Night, Fang, Wolf, Twi, Midnight, Light, Karimaha *'Canines Attracted to Shade' - Loki *'Canines formerly attracted to Shade' - Twi Historical Circumstances of Birth *At apprenticehood, Nova. Hunters mother told him about how she and his father met. It started out when Nova was tracking down an Elk. Nova tried to burst at the Elks hind but the herbivore immediately spooked and ran off, a large border collie male struck down Nova and pinned her down, they're noses bumped slowly and Striker and Nova blushed red as a rose. They introduced themselves and apologized immediately after the sudden burst into each other. They did everything together. At one point they ran around at a dog breeding mill and Nova got netted and taken in. Striker refused and tried to snap the net and let her escape. Unfortunately for him, Striker was netted and the employees at the mill suggested they'd be bred together as it'd give them a healthy puppy and good money. They bred them time after time and eventually Nova got impregnated. After 63 long days of resting. Nova collapsed and went into labour. 12 hours later a small little bean of a dog slid out of her. It's weak and fragile little body panting heavily longing for it's mothers milk. Before long Nova and Striker had enough and Nova scooped the weak little limp newborn up and ran out of the labour room. Bursting through the door the alarm blared and the dogs in containers yapped and howled at them running by. Striker dug a hole under a loose barbed wire fence and crawled through. Nova slid the small newborn through the gap and Striker ever so slightly took him out of the gap and backed up, Nova slid through the gap for her agility and fine posture. The two ran away into the forest a human bursting out with a flashlight shining at the gap as the figures ran further into the distance. They reached an abandoned hideout and took shelter. Panting and rubbing noses as they lay they observed their newborn. Licking it's body trying to get him awake. The small newborn opened his optical blue eyes and immediately crawled over to his mothers stomach where he nursed off of her. He yapped and squirmed about. Puppyhood (0-6 weeks.) *When Hunter was a puppy, he was immediately active and lively and bounding around the hideaway. He did everything with his father getting puppybacks and chasing squirrels all day. He had his fathers eyes and his mothers coat and personality. Apprenticehood (6-12 months.) *When Hunter was fairly young. His mother fell ill with a deadly disease. Hunter did everything he could to make her feel better. Hunting for her. She became extremely lethargic and wouldn't eat. She became famished and more ill as the days went by. Eventually one day Hunter brought back a plump Hare to find his father sitting beside Nova, her head sloped down. She had deceased and Hunters life fell apart he dropped the hare as it bashed off the floor and ran to his mothers side and immediately burst out crying. Striker snapped at him and told him to get out. He winced and backed up. He snarled at Striker before unsheathing his claws and clawed weakly at his chest before running deeper into the forest. Warriorhood (12 months-6 years) *Hunter spent most of his days rummaging through garbage cans and trying to find scraps. Through the streets he went eventually when he reached his adulthood the entire human species was wiped out and the streets were dead and he could see tumbleweeds going by. Gas stations deserted. Dumpsters emptied for scraps. Mess everywhere. He rested in a rustic machine interior. The seats were ripped and the wheel was broken and rustic as well. Eventually he heard fellow yowls and barks. He saw a group of dogs passing by a lot and noticed them regularly he always saw different species gathered together with a leading canine stood on a familiar machine. He retsed on the machine like he did a lot and always saw them. He reached full adulthood and introduced himself to the leader. He told the dogs what he could do and got accepted to.. Sanatorium. Trivia & Miscellaneous 'Trivia' *Hunter, being a little squirmy bean. Took down a caribou by ripping half of it's hind skin off and ripping it's flesh out. He never expected it to drop dead and bleed out. *He nearly drowned once while crossing a crashing river to get to a hare burrowing enviorment. 'Quotations' *''Say that again and I'll gourge your eyes out.'' - Hunter to a random rogue. 'Preferences' Likes *'Flavor' - Beef 'Who doesn't?' *'Plant' - Lavender. 'Oh boy where to start. Lavender is the best smelling herb in.. forever!' *'Weather' - Sun 'Sunbath sheepdog coming through.' *'Color' - Black/White 'Do I need to explain?' *'Prey' - Caribou/Elk 'Gimme a Y! Gimme a U! Gimme an M! What does it spell Yum! Oh where were we? Oh yeah uh Caribou is yum.. like I said..' *'Dog' - Lykos 'He is so determined and when we were fighting off the droids he immediately sprung at one of them which showed extreme determination and he is a well thought through canine and deserves every right to be a mercenary amongst Sanatorium I love his immense strenghth and attitude it gives me inspiration!' Dislikes *'Flavor' - Fish'' '''"Ew.. just.. ew.' *'Plant' - Mint. 'Wait, this is what toothpaste tastes like hell no.' *'Weather' - Cold 'Um, no.' *'Color' - Purple. '...No..' *'Prey' - Birds 'Who eats feathers. Just.. who.' *'Dog' - Striker 'I like every dog.. except.. Striker.. but.. there's a reason behind that..' 'Current Thoughts & Musings' *''Who knew there were so many species of butterfly in the world.'' Gallery Transparent-Border-Collie.png Credit To..